Ce soir
by Hagarenn
Summary: Ce soir la pluie est revenue, et avec elle les réminiscences de la vie amoureuse de Jean Havoc... Et pourquoi il en est venu à devenir un fumeur invétéré! Oneshot Yaoi


_Oui, un OneShot, oui, un Yaoi, NON je n'en referai plus ! ^_^ _

_Spéciale dédicace à Hermès 53 qui me l'a demandé… Mais avec du lemon ultra soft, non mais. ^^_

_Que ne ferai-je pas pour vous agréer, public chéri ! =D_

_Enjoy ! _

_Hagaren_

Ce soir…

Ce soir la pluie tombe à seaux, faisant des carreaux de ma chambre un tambour survolté.

Je suis seul.

Seul avec la réminiscence de notre première nuit, si semblable à celle-ci.

Tu n'es pas là, et la seule parcelle de toi, c'est le bout de papier froissé entre mes doigts.

Je viens de recevoir ta lettre.

Ta foutue lettre.

Je sais ce qu'elle contient, bien sûr.

Les souvenirs… Il ne me restera plus que cela, désormais. Seulement, je ne veux pas l'admettre, le savoir, le réaliser.

Tu vas me quitter.

Ta mutation à Central City, ton nouveau poste, tes nouvelles responsabilités. Tu avais travaillé dur pour y arriver, tu y avais droit. J'étais malgré tout fier pour toi.

Fier de toi.

Mais je savais aussi que cette promotion si désirée sonnerait le glas de notre relation.

Alors, contrariant le destin qui allait m'anéantir avec ce morceau de papier, je fais pour la première fois ce geste, inverse du tien, afin de rester près de toi encore un peu : j'allume une cigarette.

Et la flamme, se moquant de mon cœur qui saigne, m'a rappelé notre rencontre.

Tu avais ri.

De moi, d'abord. Très jeune, fraiche recrue de l'armée du pays. Maladroit, naïf, perdu, j'essayai désespérément de cacher mes peurs sous mes attitudes de fier à bras.

Je riais à tout bout de champ, très fort, pour masquer mon inexpérience, me retournant de façon ostensible sur les filles qui passaient à proximité.

Dorénavant, j'ai repris cette habitude. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Je t'ai rencontré par hasard, au détour d'un couloir. Immédiatement admiré. Toi, si brillant, si charismatique, comment aurai-je pu résister, me douter ?

Tu avais ri.

Tu avais compris mon émoi quand nous nous croisions, quand nous nous parlions. Plus vite que moi.

Moi, j'étais juste éperdu d'admiration devant toi, désirant faire mes preuves à tes yeux, ne sachant pas comment me démarquer des autres, retenir ton attention.

Tu séduisais tout le monde, même ceux qui ne t'aimaient pas.

Et puis tu m'as appelé près de toi, à ton service. La joie et la peur se sont mêlées dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur.

Sans me douter que mon corps suivrait.

Avec le tien.

Tu avais ri.

Lorsque ce fameux soir pluvieux, ou tu es rentré dans la salle commune désertée, complètement trempé. Toi, le puissant Flame Alchemist, rendu vulnérable par de petites gouttes d'eau. Tu m'as regardé.

Et j'ai perdu mon âme dans tes yeux d'onyx.

Alors j'ai ri avec toi. Et lorsque tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite. Et puis, j'ai savouré avec toi le goût délicat de ta salive, encore empreinte de la cigarette que tu avais fumée un peu plus tôt.

Moi qui détestai le tabac, alors.

Lorsque tu passé les mains sous la veste de mon uniforme, j'ai su. J'ai su que les filles n'étaient qu'une façade, tout comme mon comportement qui ne trompait que moi.

Lorsque je t'ai suivi dans ta chambre, j'ai oublié mes peurs et mes doutes, j'ai oublié que tu étais mon supérieur, j'ai oublié la terre entière.

Et la pluie battait toujours les carreaux.

Tu as allumé une cigarette en te servant de ton alchimie.

Et tu as ri.

Tu as caressé mes cheveux, doucement. Tu as passé le les doigts sur ma barbe naissante, disant que cela m'allais bien. Je l'ai gardé jusqu'à maintenant pour toi. Nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit là pour la première fois.

J'ai senti les caresses de tes mains si douces perforer ma volonté.

J'ai senti sous tes baisers profonds mon âme s'envoler.

J'ai senti sous ta langue, en plus de la jouissance, la joie de t'appartenir.

Cette nuit là, j'ai perdu à tout jamais plusieurs choses entre tes bras : mon innocence, et la lutte contre moi-même.

Me dire que toi seul, avait réussi à toucher mon cœur.

Je me suis dis que je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, et je m'aperçois ce soir, alors que tes mots vont labourer mon cœur dans un instant, que c'est toujours le cas.

Mais toi, tu t'es détourné, m'a ignoré, a jeté d'un simple haussement d'épaules mon amour pour toi. Loin de tes ambitions qui te guident.

Tes convictions sont plus fortes que tout, je les comprends, j'y adhère.

Mais les hait de toutes mes forces, puisqu'elles m'enlèvent à toi.

C'en est fini de tes soupirs au creux de mon cou, c'en est fini de la volupté entre tes bras. C'en est fini de crier, mon plaisir et mon amour pour toi.

Moi je ne me détournerai jamais.

Je resterai fidèle à la mémoire de ce qui fut « nous ». En te restant fidèle.

Moi, simple membre de l'armée appliqué et malin, ayant un faible marqué pour les filles.

Moi qui suis désormais connu comme le fumeur invétéré parmi les rangs de l'armée.

Moi qui déteste toujours le tabac.

Ce tabac que je dois allumer à chaque fois.

Une flamme, minuscule, éphémère, mais qui, à chaque fois qu'elle brille, me lie à toi à tout jamais.


End file.
